The Suffering
by AUFaberry
Summary: Quinn Fabray is on death row for supposedly killing her wife and daughters, she does not remember anything. It seems that everything is not as it appears. Eventual Faberry. Quinn/Rachel romance, but it will be tragic. WARNING: Profanity, blood, sexual content, death, and a twisted plot!
1. Hallucinations

The Suffering

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and The Suffering.

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

WARNING: Profanity, blood, sexual content, death, and twisted plot!

Rating: M

Chapter One

Hallucinations

"How many times have I done this, and I still fuckin' hate it." A correction officer stated with a scowl on his face as he dragged a blonde female inmate through the hallways of the prison. She had cuts along her neck and face, her muscles were tense and her hazel eyes were cold and full of hatred. "I swear, Abbott's full enough already."

The other correction officer responded as he tugged on the blonde's other arm. "At least when you escort an inmate to death row, you know they are scheduled to get what they deserve."

"Ernesto, you can really be a jackass, you know that?"

"You know what this one did?" He asked, shocked that the other man could call him a jackass for what he had said. It was the truth. All criminals deserved to die in his mind. At least the cold-blooded murderers and rapists.

"I don't wanna know."

"She beat her ex-wife to a bloody pulp, and killed her with her fists."

"Look, I said I didn't—"

"—then, she drowned one daughter in the tub, threw the other out a window. Don't ask me to cry for her."

"Is this true?" He asked, this time looking to the blonde for answers. She did appear angry, and she looked like she could hold her own, but she did not look capable of all that had just been described. She was a young beautiful female, stunning even, how could she do such a thing?

"Oh, she aint gonna say. She claims that she blacked the whole thing out, a likely story. The needle's too good for her. Filthy inmate, they should all die."

They reached the cell block and promptly shoved the young woman into her cell. She stumbled to the ground and they walked away, laughing a little at her pain. The blonde glanced around the cell, hazel eyes immediately landing on two young women; one was blonde and the other a Latina with dark hair and eyes.

"Beiste's bed isn't even cold yet, and already they brought in a new chick."

"I heard she killed her old lady and kids." The Latina said with a look of disgust. "Sick motherfucker."

Another inmate spoke up now. "Shut up, fool. Don't you know who that is?"

"Should I?" She asked with a raised brow.

"That's Quinn Fabray. Word is she killed half the Aryan brotherhood over at Eastern."

The Latina rolled her dark eyes. "So fuckin' what? I can understand a girl killin' her old lady, but she popped her kids too? Motherfucker deserves to be strapped down and dosed."

"You believe what the corrective officers tell you, S? You don't know shit about the girl. I'm telling you, what I heard, she's alright."

"Quiet down in there!" One of the corrective officers shouted.

One of the male inmates spoke up now, it appeared that this prison had given up on separating the sexes. They seemed to have filled the majority of the cells with more than ten inmates apiece. The man that spoke now had dreadlocks and a crooked grin. "Hey you, neighbor, nice to meet you, my name's Joe. How long you got 'til your turn on the table? Huh? You all out of appeals? Your lawyer fuck you? I read your trial; they got no witnesses, all circumstantial evidence. No one knows what really happened, no one but you. But you can't remember a thing, is that right?"

"Best not to listen to him, Q. Joe's a degenerate parasite. They shoulda slapped the cuffs on him coming outta his momma's cunt."

"At least I know Jesus is with me, man. Whatever I've done, the reverend says Jesus's forgiven me." Joe responded with a slight laugh.

Suddenly all of the lights shut off, filling the entire cell block with darkness as the entire prison was rocked by an earthquake.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Shit, it's an earthquake!"

"The end of times! The rapture!"

"Let us out, we still humans man, we got rights!"

The shouts echoed through the halls and fell on deaf ears; the corrective officers of course had ignored them. Luckily the shaking had now simmered down and all that was left was the darkness.

The Latina spoke up first. "Sweet Jesus, what the hell was that?"

"You okay S?"

"Hell no, I'm not okay! What the hell is goin' on? Are we sinkin' into the fuckin' ocean? Officer what the hell's going on?" Her voice was cut off as a creature, barely visible in the shadows, dashed toward her from behind.

"S, what in the fuck just happened? S?"

"Our father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven—" Joe's voice echoed off the prison walls as he recited his prayers, begging for God to save him.

"What was that? For fuck's sake, what is going on? We gotta get outa this shit-can before it collapses—" Another creature cut her off, dropping from the ceiling of the inmate's cell and making its way toward her. "Shit, there's something in here! It's in here! Help me! No!" She clung onto the bars of the cell, but was powerless as the unseen creature grabbed ahold of the woman and dragged her to the back of the cell.

Quinn, completely silent, remained still watching the scene. The lights then flickered back on.

Her cell door is open.

O

After walking the hallways for a few minutes a corrective officer finally noticed that Quinn was out of her cell and he tried to put an end to her anarchy, shouting out to her. "Inmate! Back in your cell!"

Without warning, a pair of long, razor-sharp blades suddenly pierced through the officer's skull from behind. The blades thrusting through his eye sockets, blood gushing from the gaping holes, and running down from his mouth. The blades were connected to the same dark creature that had killed the other inmates, hidden from view as it dangled from the ceiling.

The creature then used its blades to repeatedly slam the officer against the bars of the door, splashing blood on Quinn, before allowing the limp corpse to fall to the ground.

Without thinking, the blonde woman did as her body willed her, as her mind willed her. Inside of her head she could hear a deep voice, a voice that sounded like her own, only maniacal. The voice said _'been… waiting… for… you…'_

The radio transmission could be heard throughout the entire cell block. An officer was speaking frantically over the intercom. "Anyone read me? Shit! Get away from me! Man, I killed it, but it's like some kinda spider with swords… goddamned inmates are behind this, I know they are! Anyone over in the Death House read me? It looks like a lot of the inmates have gone off and hung themselves, I-It's bloody anarchy in here. You copy? Hello?"

Quinn's attention was caught as a voice rang out from the men's room nearby, along with several gunshots that followed. Hazel eyes connected with the man who was exiting the facilities, he was an officer. "Die, god damn you, die! I've had just about enough of you fuckers!" He shouted and the blonde simply watched as he then turned and pointed his revolver directly at her.

"Hold it right there or I will cut you down! You hear me inmate, do you hear me?"

Her head was filled with overwhelming voices, two in particular. A kind voice, and that familiar maniacal one. The kind one told her to calm down, to not let her anger get the best of her. Whilst the other voice said _'Kill him! Cut him! Fuck him, he should die!'_

It took all of Quinn's willpower to not listen to that evil voice in her head, constantly taunting her, tormenting her, tempting her to do things that she did not wish to do. Raising her hands she surrendered and the officer's attitude changed completely.

"Aw, you know what? To hell with protocol, everything's gone to shit, and right now I'd prefer a murdering scum-fuck from row to one of those monstrosities. We've got a better chance to survive if we stick together, but you will do exactly what I say or I will punch a hole in your sorry ass, got it?"

Quinn nodded, but she was already regretting her decision not to kill him. That feeling sickened her.

"From what I've seen these bastard-spawn prefer to stay in the dark. Go get a flashlight from the break room down the hall. And no funny stuff or I will blow your head off, comprende?"

O

Quinn had watched the officer die; she had not flinched as he was killed. She did not feel anything. Now she was making her way into what appeared to be a large boiler room, hazel eyes glancing around at the surroundings. A set of stairs lead down to the lower level; looking down the stairs she witnesses several of the officer's corpses. Suddenly the door behind her slammed shut.

Across from her, the handles of three large valves started to turn and green gas rushed out from the pipes to form a humanoid spirit.

The spirit spoke. "Death is our stock in trade here at Abbott, the final solution. I am one of the few who will admit that. First it giveth, then taketh away."

The spirit fell silent as a jolt of electricity ran through some nearby wires and into a large fuse box, the front of the box suddenly bursting open to reveal another spirit, a hallucination Quinn was certain, struggling against the live wires. The blonde has suffered with these hallucinations her entire lifetime, no one believed her, they called her crazy, but she was watching the man in front of her being electrocuted.

He turned to speak to the blonde. "I been here a long time, and I don't understand much about this place. But, I know you bein' here ain't no coincidence."

The wires crackled to life again, and another jolt of electricity ran to a nearby room with a large viewing window. Inside the room, a projector flickered to life and projected an image of a man in a blood-splattered apron. He paced back and forth as he spoke to Quinn. "Well, well, well, look what we have here. How long I have been waiting to encounter such a fascinating specimen. My understanding is you've had periodic blackouts since early adolescence. Ever wonder what happens during those blackouts? Would you say you have visions of bloodshed? Yes, surely there is bloodshed."

The gaseous spirit spoke up now. "You've seen death, right? I read about your life. But did you really do it? Because, we get innocent people in here, sure, innocent until presumed guilty. It doesn't affect me doing my job though, above all else, I am a professional; I am dedicated to my work. Nothing compares to the deep satisfaction of terminating a human life, but you already know that, don't you?"

Now the man in the box of wires spoke, electricity coloring his teeth. "You had a wife, right? Didja love her? How far would you go to make sure she stayed yours? When you get mad, you feel you could kill a man, rip him apart with your bare hands. You ever feel that way? Maybe you're not like me, it's hard ta say. Ya gotta fight it. Don't let this place do to you what it did to me."

"I can help you, Quinn." Said the projector-man. "I can make you well, I can give you control, if you really want it. But first you've got to show me. Come on now; give it a try for me, won't you. Embrace your inner self Quinn, let it all out."

"Blackout sounds like a convenient excuse to me."

"You ever see red? You ever just wanna let go? It's so easy."

"Show me why you're in here. I want to know all about you."

"I'm waiting."

"Come on! Do it! You think you're better than us?"

"You can't put it off forever; this place is stronger than you!"

"I'm sensing resistance Quinn, why is that? I want to see the real you."

"They won't leave you alone until you do it. Don't worry, we all have problems here, you'll fit right in."

With that Quinn changed, she grew into a large dark monster with blade sharp claws and a dark emptiness in her hazel eyes. She took on the form of pure evil. It only lasted a split second but it was long enough, the voices in her head knew what she had done. The visions, the tricks of her mind taunted her some more.

"Very good, we've made a lot of progress today, but be careful, a good thing only lasts so long. We'll need to discuss this further, in our next session."

O

Authors Note

If you wish to read more, please leave me reviews.

Thank you all.


	2. Prisoner of Her Own Mind

The Suffering

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and The Suffering.

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

WARNING: Profanity, blood, sexual content, death, and twisted plot!

Rating: M

Chapter two

Prisoner of Her Own Mind

Quinn had now found her way into the Lethal Injection chamber witness area, she did not know how she had gotten there, but there she was. Sitting in one of the chairs, watching a sickening scene unfold before her eyes. For a moment she wondered if everything were a hallucination, if she were truly back in her cell imagining everything before her, or if these visions were a reality and actually occurring right before her. It was difficult living in a world in between fact and fiction.

In a world no one else could see.

When she had told her wife of these creatures, these spirits, her wife had wanted her to seek out mental help. Her wife did not believe her, the police did not believe her and would not believe her if she told them the truth, no one believed her. Aside from these apparitions, she was completely alone.

The lights flickered and then the room lit up brightly, she watched through the glass. Inside of the Lethal Injection chamber stood the man from the projector. The man with the white scrubs covered in blood and the metal gadget on his head. He wore a demented grin as he reached out for the inmate who was strapped up to the lethal injection table, struggling against his bonds, begging for the doctor to spare his life. Quinn knew that it was all in her head, but it seemed so undeniably real. These creatures were once mere voices in her mind, now they had manifested visually.

Turning to look through the glass, the doctor's eyes met hazel as he spoke up. "When performing a lethal injection, it is essential that the needles be placed with absolute precision. And unlike standard medical procedures, with a lethal injection you have a patient who probably does not want the procedure to occur."

He appeared to be giving the blonde woman a lecture on the subject.

"Therefore, it is of vital importance that the restraints be tight and strong. Even with that, trouble may arise, and it may be incumbent for the practitioner to take matters into his own hands, using whatever sharp, bladed objects he may have on his person."

His toothy grin spread from one ear to the next and he stared Quinn directly into the eyes as he lifted the razor-sharp scalpel between his fingers, delicately, before dragging it along the inmates exposed abdomen slicing through the flesh easily. The inmate screamed out in agony and the doctor laughed manically, finding pleasure in his pain. It was disgusting.

"Lacerations to the body at strategic locations may put the patient into a state of shock, making them far more pliable, or at the very least, causing them to bleed to death, thus achieving the desired end. And who are we kidding? We're not really trying to be humane anyway." Clapping his blood-coated hands together and smiling brightly as the man slowly bled to death he added. "Class dismissed."

Pounding on the door to the viewing room brought Quinn out of her hallucination, her head snapped to the sound. Her eyes were wide and her heart was racing.

"Hey! Is anybody in there?" The voice shouted out, it was a man's voice.

Momentarily, she allowed her hazel eyes to travel back to the Lethal Injection chamber, it was empty. The room was dark and the bed no longer imprisoned the dying inmate. It was all in her head. Letting out a loud raspy groan of frustration she shook her head, blonde hair falling in her face as she lifted herself out of the chair and headed toward the door in order to see who was on the other side. Internally sending up a prayer to God that it was not another officer.

Reaching out she opened the door and was met with the sight of a familiar young man. He was shirtless, fairly muscular with tattoos and clear brown eyes. His skin was naturally tan and he had a Mohawk.

"Man, it's good to see another human—" He paused and his brown eyes widened as a smirk formed on his lips, he recognized the blonde. "Wait, what the fuck, Quinn, is that you?" He laughed a little bit as he approached the woman. "It's me, Puck, from Eastern! Man, if anybody could survive this shit it figures you could."

"Yeah…" Quinn muttered under her breath, not knowing what to think or feel. She was not particularly invested in her relationship with him.

"You seen some a these things, man, fuckin' whack shit. I heard the governments' been conducting experiments on us inmates, next phase of MK-Ultra if you can believe that shit. Now it's turned into the mother of all cluster fucks!"

The blonde inmate momentarily allowed her good and evil consciences to battle. One was telling her that she needed to help her friend, that she needed to protect him because he would die, and the other was telling her that he was a parasite that deserved to die. She knew that was not the case and she did not want to hurt him, she cared about him, she hated feeling this pull and desire to kill the people that she loved.

Forcing the voices away she smiled at him. "Yeah, I know it's crazy. I've watched these things kill most of the inmates here, we need to find a way out of here."

She could taste bile in her mouth, she wanted to slaughter him and it made her sick.

"C'mon dude, follow me, I know the way outta here."

O

The two escapees made their way toward the East Cellblock, Puck continued to ramble on and on about the government's involvement in these attacks on the prison. Quinn listened half-heartedly and gave little to actually reciprocating the conversation. Regardless, it was nice to have company, the hallucinations seemed to fade when there were people around her, and the creatures were easier to kill with someone else.

Both had managed to find guns on the corpses of dead officers, so they were well-armed and prepared for battle. Honestly, Quinn was not afraid to die. She had already lost everything in her life; she had no one to turn to, no one to trust in, and no one trusted in her. She was for the most part dead in everyone's minds already.

"You know what I just realized?" Puck asked.

"What's that?" Quinn asked nonchalantly as she glanced around the hallway that they were passing through.

"I'm gonna be the only dude I ever heard of who actually made it outta Abbott before their bid was up. Fuck the parole board man; I beat 'em!"

Hazel eyes connected with brown and in a monotone, serious, almost terrifying tone, the blonde delivered him a reality check. "You haven't made it out yet."

"Oh, come on, you and me Q? We're gonna make it outta here, no problem." He smirked.

"It's difficult to be confident when you have watched those creatures slaughter so many." Quinn muttered out in a soft whisper, as she glanced toward the gun that was held tightly in her hand. People had a misconception about her, because of the reputation she had unintentionally built, but she was not this person. Deep, deep, down, she regretted every single mistake. She hated herself for causing anyone pain. She was not proud to be escaping; she deserved to be locked up for the insanity that consumed her.

"Yeah, I guess, but I just watched you blow one of those thing's brains out." Puck said with a confident laugh and a shrug of his shoulders. "We're getting' outa here."

O

"Man, does this hallway ever fuckin' end?" Puck wondered aloud as he let out a groan, his confidence had deflated. After killing six more of the creatures and still having a long way to go before making their escape, he was starting to truly consider Quinn's words of wisdom. Perhaps they would never make it out of the prison.

"It should be coming to an end soon."

"Good. Jesus fuckin' christ." He said with agitation on his tongue. Suddenly, he stopped as he almost stepped into a puddle. "Woah, what the hell?"

Kneeling down he looked at the puddle closely, squinting his brown eyes at the liquid. It appeared to be blood; it was a dark red and looked thick. The strange thing about the puddle though, was not that it was blood, because they had encountered many puddles of blood, it was the fact that it looked like it was pulsating. Ripples were flowing through it, like it was alive.

"Man what is this shit on the floor. Looks like blood, but it's like its breathing or somethin'…"

Reaching out his fingers he started to run them through the liquid, it was extremely warm, he noticed. Quinn watched him closely, feeling her heart pounding in her chest as her stomach lurched back and forth, she did not have a good feeling about the situation.

A small, screeching creature with multiple hypodermic needles jammed into its body, leapt out from the puddle and latched onto Puck's shoulder, trying to thrust one of the needles into his throat. This caused them both to scream out in surprise, neither had expected such a thing to happen.

"Ahhh! Get this fuckin' thing off of me!"

Quinn knew that she could not shoot the creature, not with it so close to her friend's neck, so instead she reached out and smacked the monster over the head with her gun knocking it to the floor. As it quickly climbed back to a standing position, she took in its appearance; it looked like a small bug-like animal. Aiming her gun directly at it she shot it in the head causing it to explode.

Puck stood up straight and watched as the creature withered and died on the cement floor. "Man, what the fuck was that, some kinda sick little mutant. I grew up in Lima Heights and I tell ya, I aint never been so fuckin' scared. Fuckin' government experiments!" He screamed out throwing his hands up in anger.

"Who's there?" A female voice shouted from one of the cells lining the hallway, Quinn snapped her head in the direction of the shout and quickly started toward the cell. If someone was alive, she knew that she should save her.

"Shit, guess someone else survived." Puck said, following the blonde closely as they opened the cell door and peered inside.

There was a woman cowering in the corner of the cell, she had her strong arms over her head in a protective stance and her body was shaking. As the door creaked open the girl took a defensive position and turned quickly to glare at Quinn. "You? You're just gonna kill me… like you killed them, I'd rather fuckin' stay in this cell."

"I just want to help." She whispered out softly, her voice deep and sincere, hazel eyes full of pain. This was what people saw in her. A monster.

"I don't want your help; please I'm beggin' ya, just shut the cell and stay back!" The woman shouted, terrified. She would rather be imprisoned than in Quinn's company.

"We are on our way out now, we can help you escape." The blonde was pleading, begging the other woman to trust her, to put her faith in her. That was all she needed at this point, someone to actually put their faith in her.

"Please?" The inmate begged her eyes full of fear and tears.

Quinn swallowed hard and nodded her head, hazel eyes empty as she closed and locked the cell door. "I hope that you will be safe in here."

O

Upon entering the Maintenance Room, Quinn's vision grew dark and she was met with yet another hallucination. The last thing that she heard was Puck's concerned voice as her mind went foggy.

'_A young man that was far too skinny to be healthy was standing in front of a closet in what appeared to be a little girl's bedroom. There were unicorns hanging from the ceiling, cartoons on the bedspread, and posters of popular children's movies on the walls. The man was wearing a crooked grin and he was laughing at the closet door._

_Pounding could be heard from the other side of the door, pounding of what she presumed was a small child's fists. Her voice could now be heard. "When are you gonna let me out!"_

"_You're never gettin' outta there 'til you learn to respect your fuckin' elders child!" The man shouted back at the door._

"_What did I do daddy?"_

"_You know what you did!"_

"_Daddy?"_

"_Shut the fuck up!"_

"_C'mon, I learned my lesson!" _

_The man let out a sigh and opened the door and the kid quickly ran out climbing into bed and crying into the pillow she held onto tightly. "You never were my daddy. Not really." She screamed out.'_

"You never were my daddy, not really." Quinn muttered out as her hazel eyes fluttered open and she was met with brown concern-filled eyes. She hastily realized that Puck was standing in front of her looking at her as if she had lost her mind. These visions were a curse.

"Dude, you okay? You just kinda blacked out."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Quinn stated bitterly as she stabilized herself and focused back on the mission at hand, not wishing to show her only weakness to him.

"In that case, we gotta keep movin' Q. Come on." He waved a hand telling the blonde woman to follow him.

Quinn followed him but her mind was stuck in the past, in the past conversations she had had with her doctor. With both him as a hallucination as well as in reality, although now it was difficult to distinguish between the two, she could always recall the turning point.

Her doctor had called her about the hallucinations and told her that her condition was more serious than he had originally suspected. That she needed to come in and to avoid doing anything rash or becoming upset, because there was no telling what horrible thing that she might do. The next time that she awakened from the darkness she was in a police vehicle and found out that her family was dead.

Quinn Fabray was a broken vessel. She was lost in the prison of her own mind.

O

Authors Note

Another chapter for you all, Rachel will be introduced in the next chapter and the romance will start to bloom. I do hope that you leave me reviews if you are enjoying the story and want to read more.

Thank you all for reading.


	3. Pieces of the Puzzle

The Suffering

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and The Suffering.

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

WARNING: Profanity, blood, sexual content, death, and twisted plot!

Rating: M

Chapter three

Pieces of a Puzzle

Puck had left her. Quinn did not blame him, everyone left her eventually.

She could recall a conversation that she had with her ex-wife, more of an argument really. Her wife's face held no emotion, her blue eyes were empty as they stared into hazel, and she spoke with no love in her voice. "Quinn, you better never lose me." She had said. When asked why, she responded. "Because, no one else is ever going to be able to handle you, no one else will deal with your craziness. No one should have to, I shouldn't have to, but I do, because I love you."

At the time she had thought the words were ridiculous, but now she knew that they held truth. No one could "handle" her. She did not deserve their love, she did not deserve their friendship, she deserved to die, and even that had been taken from her.

These hallucinations were torture. In fact if the people at her trial had half a mind they would have realized that keeping her alive would have been more painful than putting to rest her chaotic mind. Many times she questioned what was reality? Were these illusions memories that she had forgotten because she blacked out and another personality had taken over, were they a connection with some other life or spirits from another world, or were they just her mind playing tricks on her? She had no answers, only questions.

Currently she was lying on her back, just outside the prison walls, staring up into the dark sky.

She had not escaped. The creatures were still on the prowl, and the scent of death surrounded her. Off in the distance she could hear the screams and cries of the dying, but she did not care to live, so she was not afraid to die. Instead, she was enjoying the sight of the stars. Trying her hardest to piece together her fragmented mind.

It was difficult to piece together a puzzle with so many missing pieces.

To force in pieces where they did not fit.

Quinn had gone over the night of the murders in her mind, over and over, but she could not recall what had happened. She could remember earlier that day, she went to work, took the children to the park, and she was truly happy. The blonde loved children, she loved her family more than anything and that was why this broke her heart so.

Imagine, having the perfect day with your family, and then waking up to find them all dead. Murdered. And you are being accused of this, you are possibly to blame for this, and you simply cannot remember anything that happened during the time of the murder. It was torment.

"If I could just remember." She growled out tugging her dirty pale fingers through blonde locks.

The last thing that she could remember was the conversation before everything went black.

'_There was a tall blonde woman with blue eyes, pacing around in the living room of her apartment. She was arguing with Quinn. Frustrated with her. Turning she said. "I just don't get it Q, how can you have an entire fight with me, just last night, and not remember any of it! It doesn't make any sense!"_

_Quinn stared up at her with tear filled hazel eyes, jaw clenched. "I don't know! I don't know! I know it doesn't make any goddamn sense, that's the problem!"_

"_I'm just tired of these excuses."_

"_Excuses!" Her voice cracked as she stood to her feet. "Is that what you think that these are? Excuses! You think that I am making this up to get out of taking responsibility for my actions?"_

"_Well, Quinn what am I supposed to think?"_

"_You are supposed to believe me when I tell you that I don't remember! God!" She waved her hands around angrily. "Do you not understand how badly I wish that this was a lie? That I was just making excuses for my actions and bad behavior? I hate that I cannot remember anything! I hate myself because I cannot remember anything! I don't want to hurt you!"_

"_You won't be hurting me anymore." She stated, glancing away from Quinn._

"_What do you mean by that?" Hazel eyes turned to slits and pink lips pursed out as she stared her wife down. _

"_I just—It's over Quinn. You keep saying that you're innocent, that you don't remember when you do these horrible things, but I don't think I believe you anymore. I'm filing for a divorce. You can't be a mother in jail, I can't bring our daughters there to visit you, it's better if they just… forget for now. It's better for me, too. I hope you forgive me Q. Things might have been different if I could have been able to hang on."_

_Then everything went black.'_

"Why can't I just be normal?" Quinn shouted out, tears now freely falling over her pale cheeks, shimmering in the moonlight. "Why can't I just remember what happened?"

Laughter brought the blonde out of her thoughts, out of her anger and she turned to her side to look at the presence that had joined her. She would call it a person, but it wasn't, it was a figment of her imagination. Sitting beside her was the doctor that haunted her. He may not have been real, but he was one of the only people that never left her side, no matter how many times she begged him to.

His grin spread from one ear to the other and his laughter died down to a soft chuckle. "I would hesitate to call you a gentle soul, Quinn, but I do believe there is hope for you yet. You have some good left inside of you, I promise you, it is not all gone."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean you are curable. Nevertheless, if I am to treat you, I must first observe you further. See if you are capable of thinking outside of the box."

Before Quinn could question the apparition further he had shimmered away with a small wave in her direction, hazel eyes continued to stare off into emptiness as she thought over his words. There may be a cure for her illness if she is capable of thinking outside of the box? Honestly, she did not know how much further she could go outside of the box.

O

Despite having made it out of the prison, Quinn was still trapped. The towering wall surrounding the prison grounds did not look simple to scale and she was uncertain how to get out, uncertain if she deserved to make it out alive. Then of course, she was on an island, so from there she would also have to escape the imprisonment of the water encompassed land. She was definitely still trapped.

"Ahhh!" A high-pitched scream could be heard from one of the officer's posts. "Leave me alone!"

The young woman turned to look in the direction of the screaming young man and she contemplated if she should take the time to save him or not, he could help her escape if he was an officer, but he could also attempt to kill her.

"Stay away! Stay away!"

Her consciences again started waging a war inside of her, one saying that she should save him because he is terrified and the other saying that he is a coward who is weak and should die. It took all of Quinn's willpower to choose the right path and she quickly made her way toward the post, opening the door and peering inside. Gun gripped tightly in her hand.

There was a young looking boy inside dressed in an officer's uniform; he was extremely pale with large blue eyes that were dancing with fear as he screamed. Above him, hanging from the ceiling, was one of the creatures with blades. With only slight hesitation, she lifted her gun and shot it directly in the head causing its body to fall to the ground.

Approaching the young man she noticed that his eyes were closed and he was rocking back and forth singing under his breath. "What are you supposed to do, when you're in a nightmare, and you just can't wake up? It's like I woke up from a dream, and everything beautiful is gone." He actually had a beautiful voice, but she did not dwell much on it.

"It's dead." Quinn stated, simply.

He removed his thin arms that he had been cowering behind and stared up at her with shocked blues. "You're not a monster… you're not going to kill me?"

"No. I will not kill you."

Letting out a sigh he moved to stand to his feet, dusting off his uniform and retrieving his gun which had been discarded. "What a relief." When hazel eyes met his he quickly informed. "Look, I may be a C.O., but believe me, I always thought I had more in common with the inmates than the gung ho C.O.s they have here at Abbott."

Quinn flashed him a soft smile. "Good to know, now considering you are an officer, is there any way out of here?"

He appeared to ponder on it. "The only idea I have is that we should call for help, somebody has to be able to help us." Turning he started toward the door of the post. "C'mon, we need to get to the Radio Building, we can call from there. You'll keep me safe right?"

Quinn nodded begrudgingly.

"Okay good, by the way, names Kurt Hummel."

"Quinn Fabray."

"I know who you are, now come on, we've got to go along the top of the wall. That's the only way to get there."

The blonde simply followed his lead as they made their way up the stairs to the top of the wall. Honestly, she did not know if it would do any good to call for help, it most definitely would not help her to escape imprisonment, but for some reason she trusted the young man.

"You know what the magic hour is?" He asked curiously, as he skipped along the top of the wall, surprisingly he seemed less cowardly than she had expected. Perhaps it was because he had her protection.

"The magic hour?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, it's when the sun is over the horizon, but it's still light out. Some folks call it twilight, but I call it the magic hour."

"I see."

"But on Carnate, I swear, it skips straight to night, no magic hour, no magic minute, just boom, like somebody turned out the lights. Something is not right here, it never has been, and it certainly isn't now."

Quinn did not know how to respond to this, she lived in a world of chaos, there was no magic hour, no moment of peace in her life. Also, she did not think that Kurt was actually attempting to hold a conversation with her; he was only trying to alleviate his nerves by busying his mind. She allowed him to talk, with slight responses, ignoring most of what the young man said.

"Now we need to get down from the tower coming up and head out to the field." Kurt informed.

Again she nodded, and upon reaching the tower quickly took the ladder and started down into the field. Gun still clutched tightly, always expecting the worst.

O

"In here, the radio's in here!" Kurt shouted out as they entered the Radio Building. The slender officer hastily made his way toward the radio in order to check if it was working, but there was an eerie sound coming in over the speakers. It sounded like a deep voice fighting through static, but it was saying nonsensical things.

"What is that sound coming from the speaker?" He caught hazel with blue and the blonde shrugged. "It sounds like it is possessed or something. Great, so after all of that work, we are still damned."

"What do we do now?" Quinn wondered, growing slightly agitated with the situation at hand, but she controlled her anger.

"I suppose I can see where this voice is coming from." With that Kurt started to look through the electronic devises, the blonde watching him closely. "Hmm… it looks like the interference is coming from the Western part of the island… wait! That's got to be from that old Asylum! Corrections officers go out there sometimes. They set up an old radio so they could stay in touch with Abbott, maybe that's causing the interference."

He paused then added. "But maybe it's something else; I always thought that place was haunted."

Quinn did not say anything, she would have loved to say that she did not believe in hauntings, but she was haunted everyday by beings that others could not see. Who was to say that they were not "ghosts" or "souls" of the dead? All that she knew was she was not afraid.

"So, we should go to the asylum." Quinn stated as if it were obvious.

"Oh no, there is no way that I am leaving this building with those monsters out there. So, you are the one who is going to the asylum. There's a map right there. You'll need to go through the old Quarry to get there. You can get out of the prison by climbing on the roof right above us and then jumping over to the digger's building." His lips curled up as he smiled. "I'll stay here and keep the radio safe."

"I bet you will." The blonde rolled her hazel eyes. He was a coward.

O

As much as Quinn wanted to believe that ghosts did not exist, she was finding it exceedingly difficult to do so as she walked through the cemetery. The trees rustled and there were human-like forms passing by her in each and every direction, wandering, searching, their sadness almost overwhelming. She could feel their pain and it made her sick to her stomach.

The voices were the worst. She could not decipher if they were in her own mind or passing through the cold air.

"_Knowing is the worst part…" "So dark, so cold." "Won't you help me?" _

"_The horror, the horror." "I'll never see her again."_

"_Blackest night, eternal blight…." _

"_I… can't… breathe…" "I remember hearing them cut the string." "I was innocent."_

"_I didn't do it!" "My redemption day never came!"_

"_I can feel the ants."_

"_Ma was there, I told her not to come." "The judge was in the Klan."_

"_There is no god." "You die here, your soul never rests."_

The voices were overwhelming her senses, she could not think straight; she could not focus on the task at hand. Her head was spinning with emotions. Some angry, some sad, some happy, some odd. The people here had so many things to say, so many things that no one ever cared to listen to them say. No one ever cared for their point of view.

Suddenly there was a noise that was louder than all of the echoing voices; it was the sound of a woman sobbing. Quinn glanced around for the origin of the sound and she spotted her, a young woman crying at a grave.

This woman was different, she appeared to be solid. She looked to be real, and she was beautiful.

Her naturally tan hands were small and shaking, as she set the bouquet of flowers down on the mound in front of the gravestone. Quinn felt her heart pounding quickly in her chest and a desire to protect this woman, this young fragile looking woman who was in the cemetery alone on such a chaotic night. Why was she here? How had she survived the creatures? She did not look strong enough to fend for herself.

Taking a step closer to the small woman she allowed her hazel eyes to look her over. She was not a typical beauty, but she was unique and there was something special about her. Those impossibly large brown eyes that were full of tears, emotion, and innocence, those long eyelashes that they hid behind, that large yet still beautiful nose and those full lips. Quinn had never looked at another woman during her marriage, but this woman was captivating.

She felt an urge to approach her, to protect her from the darkness.

O

Authors Note

Okay, I hate to do this, but I haven't been getting many reviews.

So if you all want to see what me to post up the next chapter tonight, leave me some reviews, and I will! If not I will try and get it up soon. I just am unaware if you all are enjoying it.

Thank you all for reading.


	4. Your Mistakes Do Not Define You

The Suffering

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and The Suffering.

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

WARNING: Profanity, blood, sexual content, death, and twisted plot!

Rating: M

Chapter Four

Your Mistakes Do Not Define You

"Who's there?" The girl shouted out into the darkness as Quinn snapped a twig, taking a step closer to her. Quinn watched as large brown eyes widened in shock and fear, as she looked up at the blonde inmate.

"Calm down, I'm not going to harm you in any way." When the small brunette still looked uncertain she added, "I promise." This seemed to alleviate some of her fear surprisingly. Her tense body relaxed as she looked back at the gravestone in front of her. Quinn moved slowly and cautiously toward the mysterious woman, kneeling down beside her silently, not saying anything. She did not wish to startle her again.

A few minutes passed in silence and neither woman said anything, sitting and staring at the gravestone. Hazel eyes looked over the writing. _'Finn Hudson.' _Was the only thing carved into the stone, she presumed it was the name of a young man who was important to the brunette. A man who was a prisoner and was put to death on the island for his crimes. Quinn wanted to ask about it, she wanted to break the silence, but she decided to be patient and wait for the other to do so.

"He was my fiancé; he was convicted of several accounts of first degree murder. I never knew, he seemed so sweet, so perfect, so loving."

"Yet, you still visit his grave…?" Quinn wondered quietly.

"Of course I do, I loved him dearly." Pausing she gave a sidelong glance at the blonde. "You are an inmate here correct?"

For just a moment she contemplated lying, but knew it was pointless. If she weren't an inmate why would she be wearing the uniform they were forced to wear? "Yes, I am an inmate here."

"Do you think that your mistakes that you have made, whatever they may be, define you as an individual?"

"I believe that they play a part in who I am, yes."

"They do play a part, but you do not only consist of your mistakes. Neither did he, I loved him for the other parts, the beautiful parts." She turned and caught hazel eyes with brown and Quinn caught her breath at the sight. She was breathtakingly beautiful. "I am certain that you have beautiful parts to yourself as well, you simply need to learn to love them and let go of the mistakes. It is too late for him, but it is not too late for you."

"How can you say that? You don't even know my name."

"In that case, tell me."

"What?" Quinn asked confusion evident on her face.

The brunette chuckled under her breath, her brown eyes shimmering. She seemed too innocent to be on the island. "Inform me of your name, please. I am curious as to who I am speaking with."

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

"Quinn? That is a lovely name. I am Rachel Berry, and although I do wish that the circumstances were different, I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Honestly, the blonde inmate did not know what to say. She did not know how to respond. She had never met someone so genuinely open and kindhearted; this woman she hardly knew was pleased to meet her? Despite meeting her on her fiancés grave, in the middle of the night? Despite knowing that she had done something worthy of death row? It was baffling.

She did not have time to ponder on it as they were both suddenly drawn away from the conversation by a voice.

"And then this inmate begged me to give him a weapon to defend himself. Can you believe those balls?"

Rachel looked to Quinn, her eyebrows knit together in confusion as to who the voice belonged to.

There was another voice. "I let some of mine out right after the quake, then one cocksucker tried to shiv me. Some thanks, eh?"

Another voice. "Typical. If it wasn't fer the inmates, none of us would need to be on this godforsaken rock in the first place. I gave 'em a chance when I first got here, but those fuckers never cut me an inch of slack."

"They're no better'n rabid animals, way they treat each other, way they treat us."

"That's right. I got shit down by this punk just last week. Fuck, that's the worst. It's a goddamned zoo in there!"

"Hey, that Inmate's got a gun! Drop her!" One shouted and Quinn's hazel eyes widened, knowing that he was speaking about her. She was not scared to die, but for once she was scared, because she did not want Rachel to get shot. She did not want her to die.

"Quinn, they are right behind you." Rachel said with a quaver of her lip as she glanced over the blonde's shoulder, seeing the three officers, preparing to shoot at the inmate.

"Get down, Rachel."

"But—"

"—get down!" She growled out, this time the brunette did as she was told and ducked down, lying flat against the ground. Brown eyes stared up and watched as Quinn quickly turned, dodging the bullets before shooting her gun three times. After each shot rang out into the darkness, she heard a thud in the dirt, presumably the sound of the officer's bodies falling. It should have terrified Rachel, but it did not. There was something behind those hazel eyes that made her trust the other woman. Most thought that she was insane when she said that she was a little bit psychic, but she was, and she could tell Quinn was not evil. Conflicted, most definitely, but not evil.

The blonde walked back toward her after putting her gun away, she looked Rachel over to see if she had terrified her, before reaching out her hand. "Come on, we have to get to the asylum."

"The asylum?" She blinked up at her as she reached out a small hand in order to take one of Quinn's, before being pulled to her feet. "Why would we ever want to go there?"

"We have to find what is interfering with the radio transmission, or we will remain trapped on this island forever."

O

"Why are you in prison, Quinn…?" Rachel whispered out into the darkness of the field, trying to make conversation in order to keep her mind off of their surroundings.

Taken aback by the question, she mulled it over, before muttering. "I don't remember."

"What do you mean that you don't remember?"

"You would think I was crazy if I explained." Quinn whispered with a sad smile as she looked down into Rachel's eyes.

The small brunette smiled back up at her, nudging her side with her body. "You would be surprised Quinn, I am a rather open-minded individual."

The blonde inmate laughed. "I suppose you must be if you are trusting me, an inmate, to deliver you to safety." Rachel nodded her head quickly in affirmation of the statement. Honestly, Quinn had nothing to lose. If the other woman did not believe her, then it would just be the same as everyone else in her life, the same as her own wife and family. "It's kind of difficult to explain actually." She realized. _'How can I possibly explain this to her, when I do not even understand it myself?' _

"Just give it a try."

"Well—" Quinn started, but then her voice died out and her gaze wandered to a little girl standing in front of the water tower in the distance. She was a little blonde with curly hair, she was her daughter. Catching her breath she stared, tears welling up behind her hazel eyes. She did not move toward the little girl though, knowing that it could not possibly be her daughter. Her daughter was dead.

"Quinn, what are you looking at?" Rachel wondered aloud as she looked over at the blonde who was staring off into the distance. At first she had thought that Quinn was just staring at the water tower near the asylum, but she had been staring for a little too long. She feared it was another one of those creatures that they had encountered earlier, and she held on tighter to Quinn's arm.

The apparition spoke up, her voice like music to the blonde's ears. It broke her heart; she missed her daughter so much. "Has the devil trapped you mommy? You're not a bad guy mommy, you have to believe."

With those words the child faded away into the darkness, leaving Quinn to feel the emptiness once more.

"Quinn." She heard, and felt her body shake. "Quinn, what is it?" Rachel's voice pleaded frantically.

"I thought that I saw my daughter."

Rachel's head snapped in the direction of the water tower and she looked around for any sight of a little girl. "Your daughter, what would your daughter be doing in a place like this? It is not safe."

"Don't worry about my daughter, Rachel." Quinn whispered, a tear rolling down her pale cheek, over her long neck.

"She could die, Quinn." She stated in a panic.

"She is dead, Rachel."

This silenced the small brunette, she did not know what to say, she did not know what to think about those words. Why had Quinn said that she had seen her? Was that why she did not remember? Was she mentally ill or was she connected to the other side? Rachel focused her attention forward on the asylum, never letting go of the blonde's strong arm.

"I did not mean to scare you; I told you that it was difficult to explain." Quinn spoke softly, her own eyes also focused on the asylum. Only her vision was plagued with death, ghosts of patients wandering the grounds. Some tied up in straightjackets, others with their mouths sewn shut. She knew that Rachel could not see them.

One of the women in a straightjacket walked by her, and spoke. "The doctor made it all so easy…"

Quinn focused her attention down on Rachel and the voices seemed to fade into the distance, she watched as the other girl held onto her for dear life and she smiled softly. She enjoyed protecting the girl. She enjoyed being around her.

It had been a long time since she had trusted God with her prayers, but she sent up a prayer in that moment. A prayer that Rachel would live through this and a prayer that she would not leave her like everyone else had when she knew the truth.

O

Authors Note

Hope that you all enjoy this chapter!

Leave me some encouragement please, I love hearing from you all.

Thank you so much.


	5. The Truth

The Suffering

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and The Suffering.

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

WARNING: Profanity, blood, sexual content, death, and twisted plot!

Rating: M

Chapter Five

The Truth

"So, you see things, people, apparitions?" Rachel asked curiously, as she looked up at the tall blonde inmate, watching her closely. She could see the way that her muscles tensed as she clenched her jaw. She would have been more subtle with her questions if she were only capable; most knew her to be a blunt and straightforward individual.

Quinn hesitated before she answered as she looked around the Asylum, the walls were run down and corroded, bugs littered the bricks as with blood and graffiti.

"Quinn." The smaller woman tugged on her arm, drawing her attention to her. When she looked down and hazel met sincere brown, she nearly caved. "I am not going to judge you, I promise you that. You could tell me that you have fifteen psychotic personalities and I still would find the one that is special. I just want to understand what you are feeling, what you are seeing."

"How could you possibly ever understand? I don't even understand."

"Perhaps we could figure it out together." Rachel suggested with a wide full-lipped smile.

Quinn let out a sigh as she looked back to the asylum, she could see the doctor that haunted her standing just down the corridor. She knew that she would be unable to avoid him. "I'm not sure if they are a figment of my imagination, or if they are the dead who needed a voice, but I see these people. Some are consistent, others completely random."

"Consistent? You mean like your daughter?"

The blonde's body tensed and Rachel gently caressed her arm trying to sooth her and calm her down. "Yes, my daughter is one of the many. My ex-wife also visits from time to time, and then there are others."

"Others?" She whispered out softly.

"Yes, one is actually standing directly in front of us."

Rachel snapped her head forward and looked around, trying to see this person that Quinn could see, but all that she saw was an empty hallway.

"You can't see him." She muttered out, her voice deep and raspy. "But I can see him clear as day, I can feel him when he touches me, smell him when he is close to me, to me he exists."

"Who is he?"

"I'm not certain, not exactly." They were slowly approaching him. "He is a doctor of sorts, a mental doctor. But, I do not know who he is or what it is that he wants from me. He is approaching now though, so please be careful."

Rachel nodded, as she was pushed protectively behind the blonde.

"Hello there Quinn, welcome." The doctor said with a devious grin. "I see that you brought a guest, is this your plus one?" He walked around Rachel, looking her over, smelling her hair, and Quinn felt her stomach flip and twist in disgust and jealousy. He should not be that close to her, whether he was an apparition or not.

"She is lovely Quinn, her skin is so perfect and smooth, and her hair smells delicious." He laughed. "Good job, I sure do hope that she will enjoy the show."

"Leave her alone." Quinn defended and Rachel jumped, startled by the other woman's voice.

"What is it Quinn?"

"Just stay behind me Rachel."

"Oh, so protective." The doctor said with a laugh. "I guess we should get to my performance, my performance on you as it were, will be something I shall thoroughly enjoy, and, I trust, so shall you. I am not certain we have been formally introduced. Quinn, isn't it? My name is Killjoy, Dr. Killjoy, and I will be your alienist this fine evening."

He looked to Rachel and smirked. "Aren't you going to introduce me to the fine lady?" When Quinn did not say anything he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that is quite rude, but understandable. Regardless, I welcome you to the Carnate Institution for the Tragically Troubled, the Impossibly Insane, and the Diabolically Disturbed. Are you and your "friend" here seeking mental help? Are you looking for answers? Well rest assured, you have come to the right place."

"Quinn, perhaps we should just keep walking, we have to make it to the radio." Rachel stood on her tippy toes and whispered into her ear. Her heated breath rushing against pale skin and causing Quinn to shiver and her heart to race.

"Oh, Quinn, what would your wife say if she could see you now?" Dr. Killjoy asked.

"My wife is dead, she cannot speak."

"Your wife is dead, because you killed her." He laughed.

Quinn focused her attention on Rachel and the voices died down just a little bit, she could still feel the doctor's eyes on her, inspecting her, but she could not hear his voice as loud as before. "Come on Rachel." She nodded toward the hallway and led the way, ignoring the man who was now following the two of them.

"Quinn, do not ignore me. Please? You are my favorite subject. I wish to employ an experimental device that helps me chart the undiscovered territory. But first, you must prove to me that you truly want to be cured, and that you are truly worthy of my time."

"Is he still here?" Rachel spoke softly, her head resting against the inmates shoulder as she looked ahead. She was terrified but she refused to show it, for Quinn's sake.

"Yes, Rachel, he is still following us and talking, but if we ignore him maybe he will go away."

"I'm not going away Quinn. I need you to grasp the implications. It's a brave new world! Ever wonder why you're so furious? What happens, then, when the world goes black? Do you ever see a creature? A beastly form the likes of which would cause any sane woman to flee in terror? Tell me about him. How does he make you feel?"

Quinn's body started to shake and tears threatened her eyes as she listened to the doctors words, they seemed to be delving deep into her mind, then again he was a figment of her mind so he knew everything about her thoughts. She would see this creature; he had the appearance of a demon. She always witnessed the creature when she blacked out and when she awoke someone was usually dead, she could never remember how it happened.

"Shh, shh." Rachel whispered running her small fingers gently over the blonde's arm. "You have to calm down and ignore him Quinn. He is trying to get to you, you have the control. It is your mind."

"My labors are important for you to understand this. They show sides of the human mind hitherto unseen, revealing that which makes us do right and wrong. Don't you wonder about that, what makes you do right and wrong?" He asked.

"I'm right here Quinn, I got you." The petite brunette spoke up softly and her voice was all that Quinn could hear, she was taking all of the pain away.

The doctor laughed loudly. "Severe dementia is it? Or perhaps chronic melancholia? Or is it an uncontrollable urge to regress back to a form unseen in modern society, one that will allow you to set matters right in the most direct way possible. Yes, I think that's it. When all else fails, go for the easy way out, the obvious answer, the brute force solution."

Quinn felt numb, she heard the words he was saying but she was not scared, she felt nothing but a warmth from where Rachel's breath continued to rush against her skin. It was almost blissful in a terrifying way.

The doctor was still continuing on with his explanation, regardless of being ignored. "How does it go, oh yes: "Canst thou minister to a mind diseased? Pluck'd from the memory a rooted sorrow, rise out the written troubles of brain, and with some sweet oblivious antidote cleanse the stuffed bosom of that perilous stuff which weighs upon the heart?" My my, if only it were that easy."

He walked toward her and looked at Rachel as she whispered another sweet word or two in Quinn's ear and he laughed. "Aw, you certainly found a sweet one dear Quinnie." Walking around, he whispered against the blonde's ear. "Maybe you should kill her, like you did your wife, so savagely."

Hazel eyes widened and a few tears fell. "I would never do that."

"You already did." Dr. Killjoy sang.

"Quinn?"

"Just keep walking. I am alright Rachel, I promise."

"When you admit to yourself what you are, it will be much easier for me to treat you. The mind is kind, it often puts the best face on the most horrible truth, but the truth is so obvious, it is a shame you must fight me every step of the way. You did kill your wife, and you will kill this one too."

O

Authors Note

I know that this chapter is short, and I apologize, but I do hope you like it.

If you like this and want to see more longer chapters posted quickly, please leave reviews.

They encourage me to write more and add.

Thank you to all my readers.


	6. Are You Real?

The Suffering

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee and The Suffering.

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

WARNING: Profanity, blood, sexual content, death, and twisted plot!

Rating: M

Chapter Six

Are You Real?

Rachel and Quinn had taken a moment to rest once they reached the lounge in the Asylum, taking a seat at one of the benches. The brunette rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder and stared up at the static-filled screen. She did not understand how the small television was still working, and honestly she did not wish to understand. She just tried to think of a logical explanation instead.

She absentmindedly twisted the blonde's hair between her fingers as she watched her, her other hand resting on Quinn's toned abdomen through her orange jumpsuit. She could see the way that pale cheeks turned a light pink color as she traced a pattern along her stomach through her clothing.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel wondered aloud, breaking the eerie silence.

"You." She muttered out, softly. Her voice cracking.

"Me? What about me?"

"I was actually wondering if you were real." Quinn laughed a little under her breath as she heard what she had said. If Rachel were a real being then she would probably think that she was crazy. "Often times I wonder if the people in my life are real or only imagined like the doctor and the other apparitions. They seem so real, I can see them, smell them, hear them, so I wonder if you are real or if you are an apparition leading me to my doom through a false sense of security."

Quinn turned and caught brown eyes with hazel. "You are real right?"

"Yes Quinn." Rachel laughed and leant forward just a little bit, catching her breath as she realized just how close she was to the blonde. She could feel her heated breath rushing against her face and neck and found herself swallowing hard as she looked down at those lips and back up into hazel eyes. "I am real, I promise. I am real."

"Rachel…" She muttered out and blushed a little. She wanted to know that Rachel was real and she found herself leaning forward in able to feel her, taste her, touch her. Pressing her lips to the brunette's full lips she let out a soft moan at the contact and closed her eyes, loving how soft they felt against her own, how real they felt against her own. Rachel gasped out at the contact and dug her small fingers into blonde locks, entwining her fingers in Quinn's hair as she pulled her closer to her body and kissed her harder.

"Mm…" Rachel moaned out into the kiss as she felt Quinn run her tongue along her bottom lip, she opened her mouth slightly allowing the blonde to push her sweet tongue inside of her mouth moving her own talented tongue against it. She could feel her body reacting.

But suddenly Quinn pulled away and glanced across the room.

"Quinn, what is it?" The small brunette asked with wide eyes as she followed her field of vision toward the other side of the lobby.

"You are already moving on? Quinn, your wife is not going to be happy about this." Dr. Killjoy said with a smile on his face as he leant back in one of the chairs. "Just remember that this one does not care about you, she does not know what you did. If she found out what you did she would not be kissing you I guarantee that."

"Quinn, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you like that, honestly I do not know what came over me." Rachel pleaded, thinking that the inmate was upset with her for kissing her. Not being able to see the apparition.

Pulling her eyes away from the doctor she looked down to the worried woman, her brown eyes wide. Quinn smiled softly and ran her pale fingers along Rachel's naturally tan cheek, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes. "Rachel, I am not upset that you kissed me. I love kissing you, it was amazing."

"Then what is the matter?" She muttered out, looking down at those swollen saliva coated lips. "Why did you stop me?"

"We are not alone."

"Oh…" She muttered.

Quinn felt guilty. "I am so sorry Rachel—"

"—no, please do not apologize Quinn, you cannot help it. Is it the doctor again?" The blonde inmate nodded and Rachel bit down on her full bottom lip. "What is he saying?"

The doctor kicked his legs and leant back into the chair. "You know Quinn, nowhere do the stars shine as brightly as they do on Carnate Island, and you found yourself a little star, didn't you." He nodded to Rachel and grinned. "A perfect golden star. She is lovely."

"He is attempting to make me feel guilty for my past."

"Perhaps we should get going?"

"We'll never escape him Rachel."

"I know." She smiled sadly at the blonde as she stood to her feet and twisted around holding out her small hands to Quinn who stared down at them with confused eyes. "But it is still necessary that we find out what is interrupting the radio signal, so we may as well continue with our search." Her voice held encouragement and determination and her smile widened as the blonde reached out and took her hands allowing her to help her to her feet.

Quinn loved the feeling of Rachel's hands in her own, and she loved it even more that the small woman did not let go of her hand as they walked through the hallways of the Asylum. She felt oddly content in that moment.

O

As they wandered through the hallways and padded rooms, Killjoy continued to follow them and make comments but Quinn was finding that she did not mind them all that much anymore. Not with Rachel's hand in her own and her head against her shoulder, not knowing that she was allowed to kiss those perfect lips even if she daren't do so again for some time.

It made the hallucinations easier to bear, perhaps even comical. Because Rachel knew about them, she believed they existed and she trusted her. Something that no one had truly done in some time.

She knew that the doctor was correct when he said that she did not know what Quinn had been convicted of, she had been unable to muster up the courage to tell her in case it scared her away, but she had a feeling that if she told Rachel what she had been accused of and explained that she had no memory of the events, Rachel would believe her.

"If I had my choice, I would make you all artificial actors, synthetic, prosthetic people who are much less resistant to direction." Dr. Killjoy said in a sing-song voice as he danced around the two women. "Then you would not argue, you would not complain, you would not meddle, you would simply execute. For I have the vision here, I am the one who the camera adores."

Quinn easily ignored him as she looked down to the small brunette and pulled her body closer to her own, pressing a kiss to the top of her head which earned a smile from Rachel.

"I think that is it." The blonde inmate said with a nod to one of the rooms where she believed that the radio was located. With that she opened the door and revealed the radio room, walking inside.

"It appears so."

Dr. Killjoy was sitting on the radio now, looking down at it. "Alas, the golden age of the radio has passed us by. Who would care to broadcast only on the audio spectrum of human perception, when it is the visuals that can truly enrapture an audience? It was a peculiar form, with its attempt to create a complete world based on sound alone. If you listen carefully, you can hear their voices still. Do you hear the voices, Quinn? What do they tell you to do?"

Quinn ignored him and walked toward the radio in order to turn the generator on. She did not need him putting thoughts into her head, she did not want to kill Rachel and she knew that. She cared deeply for her despite having only known her for a short period of time.

After the generators were turned on she felt the brunette's hands around her waist and her forehead resting against her shoulder and she melted into the embrace. Holding her body close to her own. "We need to get out of here Rachel, Kurt is waiting back at the prison."

"I know, perhaps I can hold you for just a moment longer though?" Rachel asked and smiled when Quinn relaxed even further against her.

O

Authors Note

I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

More to come soon. Please leave me reviews if you wish to see more.

Thank you all.


End file.
